


Breathe

by DanieXJ



Series: Original Mardi Gras [6]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-07
Updated: 2001-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry gets an award, and then her life changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in 2007...five years after It's All Been Done. And it's another more serious entry in the Original Mardi Gras Series.

"Are you ready yet Kim. We are going to be late for work." Kerry impatiently tapped her foot.

Kim came running out into the kitchen hopping and pulling on her shoes while somehow trying to juggle her briefcase, her coat, and her nifty travel coffee cup. "Well, if someone...and I'm not mentioning any names here...hadn't decided that I needed one particular kind of wake up, then we would be on our way by now." Kim raised an eyebrow. "Would you fill this for me love. Since I still have to go find where I put those stupid evaluations that we have to do every single year." As she moved around the house she kept mumbling, "Stupid paperwork, barely get down to the ER, one of these days I'm going to get Carl back for recommending me for this stupid position. Ah, here we go. Um...Kerry, is there any particular reason that there is a sock in a half full glass of...something that is kinda looking a little green?"

Kerry came hurrying into the living room, "I've been looking for that sock for five years."

Kim picked up the glass, took a whiff and almost fainted. She coughed, "Yeah, Ker, I think the glass is a goner. Can we go now, we have that big staff meeting today don't we. How do you do it. I just wish that I could go crawl under a rock. Preferably with you for company."

Kim looked as if she were going to make them even later, Kerry thinking on her feet moved the glass back in range of Kim's nose with a smile. Kim nodded, "Yep, that killed the mood. Okay...okay...let's go."

oOOOOo

"You're late." Romano stated the obvious since there was only him sitting at the big conference table.

Kerry rolled her eyes, a habit that she had picked up from Kim. "Yes, well teacher, I have a very good excuse. There was a pile up on the highway."

Romano laughed, "Well, that is a lame excuse, because your girl...friend was in the meeting."

Kerry shook her head, "Robert, I treated the people in the car accidents wasn't in... Look, just tell me why you called the meeting, then I need to get back to the ER."

Romano threw a packet of stuff at Kerry who barely caught it. "The gist, for some odd reason this hospital wants to honor you. I really have no idea why. There is a big dinner, black tie and everything. I don't even get it, I have been here longer, put more hours in. Well, anyway, try not to get too big a head over this. I still need those budget reports on my desk by yesterday."

Kerry nodded distractedly, and as she walked out of the room said, "Robert, they were on your desk yesterday."

oOOOOo

The day was very uneventful for a day in the ER. At least until the end of the day, but that is how it always seemed to happen. She did finally get to go home. Kim had decided to take the El home and get some dinner cooking. Kerry was ready for anything from Mac and Cheese, to Chinese. But Kim had been surprising her for the whole relationship, so when she got home and there was a hunk of steaming meatloaf sitting on the table she just smiled. "Hey Kim, are you home?"

Kim came out from the kitchen covered from head to toe in everything from...well...Kerry didn't really want to know...it made the dinner easier to eat if she didn't know. "Hey, how was the second half of your day? Heard that as I was leaving you guys got quite an accident."

Kerry gave Kim a bit of a hug, "You do know that it is perfectly all right to use an apron? And we did, but they are all alive."

Kim led Kerry over to the table, "Ah, but aprons make it no fun. And that's good to hear. So did you get the news that Romano had?"

Kerry nodded, "I'm flabbergasted. It doesn't make any sense at all."

Kim shrugged, "Maybe it is some sort of plot device by him? Or maybe you should just accept it. Because I, for one, think that you are very deserving of it. You did literally pull the ER from the depths of suckiness and now it is one of the best in the state."

Kerry sighed, "Well, now I have to find something that is suitable to wear. That will be harder than giving the stupid speech."

Kim smiled, "So, do you have a date for this thing yet?"

Kerry tilted her head back and forth, "Oh, I don't know. There are a couple of people who I could ask. You never know." Kim pretended hurt, "Of course I'm kidding. Kim, you want to go with me to this dinner? You can pinch me so that I know when I have to wake up to give the acceptance speech. Which I assure you will be extremely short."

Kim smiled got even larger, "You can ask me to pinch you any time. Oh, and this will get your goat. Romano is giving your introduction."

Kerry spit out some of the water that she was drinking. Soaking Kim thoroughly, "Oh, thank you. I haven't had a bath yet." Kim offset the severity of this phrase with a smile as she got up to dry herself off. "So, I guess he didn't tell you that part?"

Kerry swallowed, "No, no he didn't. Maybe I should be nicer to him now."

Kim and Kerry looked at each other and at the same time said, "Nah." And cracked up laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Kerry shook her head, "I can't believe that you would go in that."

Kim put down the bright dress and smiled, "Well, it is true that I haven't worn that since the early eighties."

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "I might not be fashion conscious as you, but even I know that that color pink is just non-wearable."

Kim folded her hands across her chest. "Well, smarty pants, what are you going to wear tomorrow?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Think scrubs would go over well?" Kerry didn't give Kim a chance to respond, "I'm kidding, I have a perfectly suitable pant suit. It is all billowy and loose, and very comfortable."

Kim sighed, "Yeah, and you can get away with that. I...on the other hand have to find something to wear."

"Why don't you go out and buy something new? It looks like your dress up wardrobe needs a little updating."

Kim wiggled her eyebrows, "Okay, I will, but only if you come with me and help me pick something out."

Kerry gave Kim a look, "You sure you want me to. I'm not exactly fashion oriented."

"Exactly." Kim said with a satisfied grin. Kerry just shrugged as they got ready to go.

oOOOOo

"That one looks great on you."

Kim pouted, "You said that for the last three too." She slapped herself on the head. "What in the world am I saying. I think that I have been working with too many teenagers lately. I need some barking women or manic men. So, which did you really like the best?"

Kerry appraised the dresses that mostly looked alike and pointed at a black one that seemed to jump out at her. "You know...that reminds me of something. I'm not sure what."

Kim studied Kerry's face, "What about your pant suit."

Kerry's face lit up, "That's it. You're brilliant."

Kim blushed but quickly recovered with, "I know, it's part of my charm."

Kerry gently whacked Kim in the abs, they picked up their mess and returned it to the nice lady that had humored them greatly, and went to pay for their items.

oOOOOo

Kerry sighed as they walked into the space that the banquet was taking place in. "Do you think that the music could be any louder?"

Just as she was saying that another song came on, "Who Wants to Live Forever." by Queen at an even louder volume.

Kerry shook her head, "And what a depressing song. Ah well, onward to our deaths."

Kim chuckled and leaned down to meet eyes with Kerry, "It won't be that bad Ker. And if Romano gives you any lip, just bop him on the head with your cane. Which is beautiful by the way."

Kerry put on a sad face, "Only the cane."

Kim smiled as they sat down, "Okay, the cane carrier too."

Dave spoke up, "What about the cane carrier?"

Kerry swiveled to face Malucci, "What are you doing here Dave?"

Dave spoke quickly, "I traded with Carter because...well...he wouldn't tell me actually. And I really tried too..." Dave got an almost sad look on his face. "But now I can cheer for you Chief."

Kerry gave Dave a stern look, "Dr. Malucci, this isn't exactly a cheering banquet."

Dave flashed a gigantic grin, "I know." Kerry took a slow breath to center herself for what would promise to be a very trying night.

oOOOOo

Romano stood up from his place on the podium like table. "Hello, I am Doctor Robert Romano. The Chief of Staff here at county. But why am I telling everyone here that. You already know. I have known Doctor Kerry Weaver for almost ten years now. Let me tell you, it seems like so much longer." There was a spattering of laughter at this. Romano shook his head and continued, "Hard crowd. Anyway, I am here to introduce the esteemed and never recognized Dr. Kerry Weaver. She has all sorts of boring and inane accomplishments, let's see."  
Romano looked down at a paper that had obviously been prepared so that he could read it. "Yada, yada, yada, nothing, oh even I didn't know that...yada...yada..." He threw it to one side. "Anyway, she is a caring doctor, sometimes too caring. But you don't want to get in her way, cause let me tell you, she can be a bitch on wheels. So I am...well...they are pleased to announce this..." Romano turned to the other people at the table and covered the microphone. "You actually put lifetime achievement award on this. What...do you want to kill her  
or something. Jeeze...even I'm not that thick headed." He turned back to the microphone, "...achievement award that goes to Dr. Kerry Weaver."

Kerry slowly made her way to the podium and took a look at the trophy with a speculative eyebrow. "Big." The crowd laughed. "I'm assuming that you'll send me home with a miniature one?" Everyone except for Romano at the head table turned a very red color. Romano just smirked, it looked to him as if Kerry was at her peak, but he refrained from saying, 'You go girl.' He might not have particularly liked Kerry, but he respected her immensely. "But I digress, I wish that I could accept this award. But it truly should be going to the whole ER department. It is true that a few times I have had to beat them over the head with my crutch." Dave shielded his head to which Kerry actually cracked a smile. "But they did not have to listen to me as I tried to teach them how NOT to put in a Foley. Of course, some things can only be taught hands on." Dave's face was now bright pink and he was holding his head  
in his hands. "So, I will accept this award, but only for all of the Emergency Department. Thank you all."

oOOOOo

The DJ had been playing fast songs all night long. Finally it had been Kim who had went up to him and they had had quite a heated discussion. When Kim got back to their table she held her hand out. "Kerry, may I have the pleasure of this dance."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Good thing there are doctors here huh? Might give some people heart attacks." Kim chuckled.

Kerry was leaning heavily on Kim in lieu of her cane. Kim didn't seem to mind at all though. They both looked up as the lyrics of the song  
started.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

Kerry chuckled, "This isn't exactly the perfect dancing song."

Kim smiled, "Just listen."

_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

Kim comically put her head next to Kerry's heart. "Yep, I can hear it. Can you hear mine?"

Kerry laughed sweetly, "Yeah...it's right at ear level." Kim shook her head at this and kept swaying along with Kerry.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

With a quirky smile Kim again commented on the song, "You know...you can melt into me any time you want?"

Kerry grinned, "Is that a invitation or a promise?"

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

Kerry took a deep breath, "You know, you really did wake both me and my heart up to so many new things Kim." She squeezed Kim's waist that she was clinging to. "And I can see why you like this song. I didn't know that breathing could be so hard."

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_

They didn't speak as the song slowly came to an end. Kim just leaned her forehead against Kerry's. Knowing that Kerry didn't like public displays of affection very much. She was happily surprised when Kerry closed the distance between their mouths and planted a short but intense kiss on Kim's lips.

At that moment, Kim's beeper went off. Of course everyone in the room looked down to see if it was theirs. But Kim came up with the winner. She looked up at Kerry quizzically, "Someone is calling me in for a consult. Surely they know where I am. Well, I hate to dance like that and leave."

Kerry cut off Kim's thought process, "I'm going with you."

Kim tried to protest, "Aw, come on Kerry. Enjoy this, it is your day, well...night."

Kerry took hold of Kim's arm as they walked back to the table. "Nope, it is from the ER, I'm the ER chief..." She whispered this part to Kim, "Plus...there is nothing I would rather do than get away from all...this..."

As they gathered Kerry's cane Kim shrugged, "Suit yourself. But, don't blame me if you are bored."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Me, bored...in the ER. Never happen." Kim just chuckled as they walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kerry and Kim surprised Randi when they walked into the ER. "Drs?"

Kim winced, "I know...I know...I got called in for a consult."

Randi frowned, "Isn't it your day off?"

Kim shrugged, "Ah, I've found that the words "day off" don't mean much to the pysch community."

Randi chuckled, "There might be something on the on the desk that gives you a clue."

Kim raised an eyebrow at Randi and quickly looked over the charts. "Ah, here we go. One of Carter's patients, let's see. Exam two. Why...hmmm...Kerry, could you look at this?"

Kerry furrowed her brow as she looked at the chart with Kim. "Hmmm...Randi, do you know where Carter is?"

Randi shook her head, "I'm not his keeper. Maybe one of the Curtains. But I can't be certain."

Kerry made a split second decision, "I'm coming with you." Kim thought for a moment and then started for the exam room.

Kim knocked on the door and asked, "Paul Sobriki, may we come in? I'm Kim Legaspi, this is Dr. Kerry Weaver."

Paul looked very alarmed and stiff backed, "No, please, no, I've already...please."

Kim took a step towards Paul. "Paul...can you hear me?"

Kerry had never really seen Lucy's killer without all the tubes and restraints, and so she couldn't be sure if this was the one and the same Paul Sobriki. She spoke, "Paul, is there someone who we can call?"

Paul shook his head vigorously, "No, no more...no more...I said no more..." For the first time since the two doctors had entered the room Paul actually looked at them. He pointed at Kerry, "You...you...and...blonde...she was...no...not again."

With that Paul lunged so fast that Kim never saw it coming. He went straight for her heart and stabbed it not once, but twice, then three, and four times. And somewhere in the rational part of his brain he realized that there was a witness to his gruesome act. And Kerry, who had been rendered motionless by the sight of her love getting stabbed to death, now realized that Paul was coming after her. He wasn't so precise with his stabs this time, not caring where his knife impacted Kerry's body, and then he left. Kerry and Kim's blood slowly seeped out of their bodies and combined in one pool. Slowly with all her remaining strength Kerry pulled herself over to Kim, thanking whatever God she was about to meet in person, that   
she had kept up her swimming routine, and half-cradled Kim as they both let out shallow shuddering breaths.

Kim looked over at the red haired beauty that was her girlfriend and mouthed, "I love you."

Kerry swallowed as tears joined their combined blood on the floor and she spoke softly one of the stabs getting her in the throat, "I love you too Kim."

oOOOOo

There was a clattering of something, Randi looked up, "Hey Yosh, did you hear that?"

Yosh looked up, "What?"

Randi shrugged, "Guess it was nothing. Never mind."


	4. Chapter 4

Carter finally had gotten the board mostly cleared of big cases, except for a case that Dr. Legaspi had gotten called in on. "Hmm...Yosh, do you know if Dr. Legaspi has come out from her consult yet?"

Yosh shrugged, "I haven't seen her come out Dr. Carter. Now that you mention it, it has been quite a while. I saw her and Dr. Weaver go in there about an hour ago."

Carter did not like what he was feeling. At a brisk walk he went towards the Exam room. Yosh was quickly after him. As he opened the door he gasped. "God no, this can't be happening. Someone get two gurneys, and..."

Yosh finished Carter's thoughts, "Dr. Corday, Benton, anyone you can find. And prep the trauma rooms."

Carter was leaning down next to the embraced pair, "This isn't supposed to happen to you, I'm the drug addict, I'm the screw up...God...you helped, and now..."

Benton muscled his way past Carter. "Carter, call in everyone from the banquet."

Carter set his jaw, "No, I can help. I'm okay."

Benton placed a hand on Carter's shoulder, "No, you're not, you knew her more than any of us. Go. call everyone in. Okay?"

Carter sighed, "Just...come...I'll go do that."

He slowly pulled himself together and went to the admit desk. "Um...Randi, where is the phone book?"

Randi raised a suggestive eyebrow, "You going to call for a date or something? You're new girlfriend dump you?"

Carter took a deep breath, "No, actually...I need to page all the doctors and nurses. And I figured since they are all at the banquet I would just call the hotel and ask them to make an announcement."

Randi looked at Carter weirdly, "What's going on Carter? No traumas have come in, for at least an hour."

Carter took a breath, "It is Dr. Weaver and Legaspi. They were...they might be...Look, just, do you have a phone book under there?"

Randi shook her head to clear it, "Let me do it Carter."

Carter set his jaw, "No, this was my fault. I'm going to call the damn hotel okay."

Randi raised her hands in defense, and handed over the phone book. Carter quickly flipped through it, and dialed the number. "Hello, yes, can I have an announcement made? Yes, at the banquet for County General Hospital. All those doctors or nurses who work in the ER are needed in the ER...as...as soon as possible. Thank you. Good-bye." He hung up and sighed, "It's done."

Randi looked up from her pretend paperwork, "Are you going to sit down?"

Carter took a deep breath, "No, I...there are still a few cases on the board. I'll....I'll look at those. Just...yeah..." Carter randomly took a chart off of the rack and flipped through it.

oOOOOo

"Damn it, why won't you start back up. Again." Elizabeth called for everyone to clear as she again fired electricity into Kim Legaspi's chest. This time there was a very satisfying beep that emanated from the ECG. Everyone in the room let go the breaths that they had been unknowingly holding.

Malucci mumbled to himself, but he voiced everyone's thoughts, "Thank God, we are going to live." Elizabeth smiled slightly at this remark, knowing it for truth. No one in the whole hospital wanted to be the one to tell Kerry Weaver that her best friend, her girlfriend, and the person who seemed to complete her had died.

They kept working on Kim, relieved that she was breathing and still alive. There was a lot of damage though, but they plowed ahead doing their jobs, and pretending that this was not Dr. Kim Legaspi from upstairs. That this was just any other patient.

oOOOOo

Benton wasn't exactly having an easy time with Kerry either. Luckily for her though, Paul had gotten sloppy, and a lot of her wounds were pretty superficial. Luka had just started to stitch some lacerations on one of Kerry's arms when music suddenly came on from the other Trauma room.

_Gimme the Dice  
And give me room._

_You've seen me roll for a hundred "G"s  
But I've got a little more than dough riding on this  
one_

Benton practically snarled, "Shut that damn thing off. Can't you see what I'm doing? Tell Malucci to shut it off."

_They call you lady luck  
But there is room for doubt  
At times you have a very un-lady-like way  
Of running out_

Benton was about to speak again when Kerry of all people spoke, "Don't Peter."

Everyone looked towards the table in astonishment. The same thought going through all of their heads. 'Does anything stop this woman?'

_You're on this date with me  
The pickin's have been lush  
And yet before the evening is over  
You might give me the brush_

_You might forget your manners  
You might refuse to stay  
And so the best that I can do is pray_

Kerry winced a bit, "Peter, shouldn't you be paying attention to my spleen instead of the music. Not that it isn't perfect for the occasion. But over the past..." She coughed, "...the past forty five years I've gotten a bit used to my spleen, and if possible I would love to keep it."

Benton opened and closed his mouth a few times, not finding any words to combat his former boss's words. So he just shook his head and went back to work on Kerry. Dr. Babcock also came over to join the melee and gave her a dose of something. Because she was conscious, and even Kerry Weaver couldn't deal with the pain of being operated on.

The dose wasn't strong enough to knock her out right away though.

_Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck if you've been a lady to begin with  
Luck be a lady tonight_

_Luck let a gentleman see  
How nice a dame you can be  
I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with  
Luck be a lady with me_

She waited until after the first chorus. Knowing the rest of the song anyway.

_A lady doesn't leave her escort  
It isn't fair, it isn't nice  
A lady doesn't wander all over the room  
And blow on some other guy's dice_

_So lets keep this party polite  
Never get out of my sight  
Stick with me baby, I'm the fellow you came in with  
Luck be a lady  
Luck be a lady  
Luck be a lady tonight_

_Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck if you've been a lady to begin with  
Luck be a lady tonight_

_Luck let a gentleman see  
How nice a dame you can be  
I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with  
Luck be a lady with me_

_A lady wouldn't flirt with strangers  
She'd have a heart, she'd have a soul  
A lady wouldn't make little snakes eyes at me  
When I've bet my life on this roll._

After this verse Benton mumbled to himself, "She had damn well better not make snake eyes at me. She would probably haunt me for the rest of my life," and dove back into his work.

_So lets keep this party polite  
Never get out of my sight  
Stick with me baby, I'm the fellow you came in with  
Luck be a lady  
Luck be a lady  
Luck be a lady tonight_


	5. Chapter 5

Kerry woke up with a start. Not in her own bed, and not used to being on this side of the Doctor patient relationship. Quickly she scanned the room and took a deep breath when she saw a quietly breathing Kim. "Thank you."

Ryan Mandro came in and responded, "You're welcome...but for what?"

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Did they catch Paul."

Ryan looked over Kim's chart, "Hmm...you mean the guy that stabbed you...he's dead."

Kerry shook her head, "Let me guess, he ran in front of a truck."

Ryan looked up startled, "Yeah, actually he did. How'd you know?"

Kerry just shook her head, and looked over at Kim. "How is she doing?"

Ryan shrugged, "She's in a coma."

Kerry raised an eyebrow at Ryan, "Dr. Mandro, I can plainly see that. Now, have her parents been let in to see her. Her sisters? Where is my brother and his no good girlfriend."

Ryan stared open mouthed at Kerry, "Umm...no. But isn't Mike's girlfriend Randi?"

Kerry smirked almost evilly, "I know. Now, she doesn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. And I bet that her family is going crazy. This is not too bad a sized room, and her roommate doesn't mind the noise. Let them in."

Ryan opened his mouth and then thought better of it. "Right." Is all he said as he stashed Kim's chart and exited the room. Kerry took this time to look at Kim from her bed. Kim looked as beautiful as ever, her hair cascaded onto the pillow, her mouth opened just a little as it always was when she was sleeping. Lower down though, under the covers Kerry knew that she didn't look too good. Kerry sighed, a few years ago Dr. Mandro had been moved up to Internal Medicine from the ER. Kerry herself had recommended it, the man was never a team player, and this made the ER dangerous not only for the patients, but also for the doctors and nurses. Ryan had not liked getting essentially kicked out of the ER, but it appeared that he had adjusted a little up here.

Mike appeared at the door and knocked softly. Kerry smiled, "Come on in Mike."

Mike had a bit of a chagrined look on his face and Kerry saw why when Randi stepped in after him. "I...she really wanted....everyone down in the ER is wondering how you are doing...and Kim too."

Kerry sighed, but her eyes twinkled a little. "Well, I guess now that you are up here. You both might as well come in."

Mike glanced over at Kim, "Is she going to be all right?"

Kerry shrugged sadly, "Hopefully yes, but she is in a coma, and comas are unpredict...why am I telling you this. You're a doctor."

Mike smiled, "So, how are you doing."

Kerry glanced over at Randi, "Should I go slow so that you can take notes Randi?"

Randi was used to this bantering game, "No, just a brief summary. Leave out the gory parts of it, some of the doctors can't stand that sort of stuff."

Kerry nodded seriously, "Of course, I'm doing okay. Couple of lacs here and there. And I'm going to be sore. Plus I think that Peter had to do some fast stitching on my spleen, but I'm feeling okay. So you tell Malucci that you never know when I might be down to check up on him."

Randi chuckled as she was leaving the room, "You got it chief."

Kerry smiled, "Mike, have you asked her yet?"

Mike shifted from foot to foot nervously, "I mean, I was going to...tonight...but now...with you, and Kim..."

Kerry motioned for him to come closer and took his hand, "Look, we're going to live, so as long as you don't plan the wedding in the next week or so, I think that you should do it."

Mike nodded repeatedly, "Yes, I can do this. I mean, I'm a doctor right? I've done harder things, I mean, I made it through medical school. But what if people think I'm robbing the cradle or something like that. What if she says no? I mean, I've never done this before. You've done this before, what can I do...how..."

Kerry patted Mike's hand, "First of all, who cares what other people think. The only two people who matter in a relationship are you and your partner. Secondly, do you both love each other?" Mike nodded and Kerry continued, "And as long as you love her, just go for it. If she says no, she says no." Mike nodded nervously. "Have you seen Kim's parents yet?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah, they were in the waiting room, Dr. Mandro is it?" Kerry nodded, "He was talking to them." Mike looked out the door, "Actually here they come now. Do you want me to stay?"

Kerry waved him away, "Nah, go get ready for your date. It'll take you at least a couple of hours to tie the tie. I'll be fine, but I had better see a ring on Randi's finger tomorrow when she comes up here to bug me on behalf of the Emergency Department."

Mike's eyes got large, "A ring." Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Ah, you know I'm joking sis." He leaned down and gave Kerry a kiss on the forehead. "Anyway, I'm sure that you'll beat her down there. Get well fast, after all, you don't want the ER department to fall apart too much. And Randi is only one person." Kerry chuckled as Mike left the room, saying hello to Pam and Tom on his way out.

Pam was the first one to speak, "How are you doing Kerry?"

Kerry sighed, "I would be better if she was conscious. But if you mean physically. She was the one who took the brunt of the guy's anger." 

Tom took a deep breath, "Someone said that this guy is schizophrenic. Does that mean that he will get away with hurting our daughter?"

Kerry took a deep breath, "No, he will never hurt anyone ever again. He is dead. I'm...I'm sorry."

Pam looked confused, "What are you sorry for child? If anything, we should be saying we are sorry. We heard that it was Kim's consult, and you went with her."

Kerry nodded, "I guess that we both made our own decisions."

Pam nodded and moved towards Kerry's bed a bit, "Okay...so, tell me why your brother looked extremely happy coming out of here? Spill it..."

Kerry furrowed her brows, "Shouldn't you be talking to Kim?"

Pam shook her head, "Well, if she knows what's good for her then she'll listen. So spill. What big news does he have?"

Kerry gave up, "He is going to ask Randi to marry him."

Pam nodded, "They make a good pair, plus Randi will get a name that can be spelled in one try."

Tom laughed, "Pam..."

Pam shushed her husband, "So, did the awards ceremony go well? You get your watch?"

Kerry laughed, "Nope, but I got a statue that does not go with my Spartan decor at all. But you know, it doesn't mean as much as I used to think. What means more is that everyone in the ER is worried about me, and Kim also. Awards will only get you so far in life. And this revelation has only taken me thirteen years or so to finally understand."

Tom patted Kerry on the shoulder, "Nah, I think you had it all worked out five years ago. Just wouldn't admit it."

Kerry chuckled, "You know Tom, I've been known to not see my hand when it is right in front of my face. So that is entirely possible."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Ryan was astounded to see Kerry up and about. "Where do you think you are going? You have..."

Kerry cut him off, "Look, I'm fine. I work in a damn hospital, and my shift starts in five minutes. So let me get changed into some scrubs, and then I will sign myself out. All that legal mumbo jumbo. Got it?"

Ryan started to object then shrugged, "Your funeral. Just don't do anything stupid and try to take someone down with your crutch or something."

Kerry quickly changed and signed her paperwork, but right before she left the room she turned back to Ryan, "Oh, and she is out of her coma."

Ryan looked doubtfully at Kerry, "How do you know that?"

Kerry closed her eyes, almost as if in physical pain. "She was talking in her sleep last night. Last I knew, that didn't happen in comas." And with that, she was off to her shift.

oOOOOo

"Hey, Randi the chief's la....oh yeah...she's not coming in huh?" Dave blushed as he looked up at the board.

Randi nodded seriously, "Yeah, but you know that she has eyes not only in the back of her head, but all around the ER, so don't think it is goof-off day"

From behind them all came Kerry's voice, "Listen to Randi David, might save you some yeast infections."

Dave shook his head, "Now, I'm hearing her too."

Kerry came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't you think that you should be seeing to some patients?" Dave jumped a mile and quickly turned around to see Kerry leaning heavily on her crutch. "Well, why don't you take the case in exam one...?"

Dave nodded and got out of there as fast as his legs could take him.

Randi looked at Kerry, "So should I warn everyone you're back, and ready ream some new..."

Kerry looked down at Randi's left hand and cut her off mid-sentence, "Look, you might be my brother's fiancée but you still work for me, and at the moment, you might just be the first one that I, as you say, will ream. So get to work."

Randi shrugged and started working on the computer. Kerry grabbed a random chart and walked towards exam two. As she looked down at the chart she snorted, "Figures." And walked in, "Hello Kelly, how are you doing today?"

Kelly Legaspi looked down, "I'm...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be sick at this moment."

Kerry visibly told herself that she wasn't dealing with her hardheaded staff anymore, but the sister of her partner. "What's wrong Kels? What can I do? Do you need someone to talk to."

Kelly laughed sardonically, "No, no, but I umm...I woke up this morning, and my underwear was covered in blood. And it is still happening, and just below my stomach is all clenchy and stuff. What is going to happen to me?"

Kerry practically sighed with relief, "You're about thirteen right?" Kelly nodded, "Have you talked to your parents? Your Mom? Have you had Sex Education in school."

Kelly shook her head negatively and blushed a little, "No, umm...next semester I do, but no, not yet. And my parents, I mean, they are busy with Kim and all, I mean, was it something I did?"

Kerry put down Kelly's chart and came to stand by the bed. "It was definitely not your fault Kels. Actually it is just nature. You got your first period. Now, you know I hate to be clichéd, but you are turning into a woman. So, let's go into the lounge, and I'll get you all squared away, but sometime today, I want you to talk to your Mom or Dad, okay? Promise me."

Kelly still looked doubtful, "She won't be too busy?"

Kerry helped Kelly down off the bed and smiled, "I can almost guarantee it Kels."

oOOOOo

It was of course from Randi's mouth that she heard the news. But the way that Randi imparted the news was new. She caught Kerry in the lounge after Kerry had had a little talk with Kelly. Randi looked positively nervous, and started pacing around the lounge after they had entered. Kerry raised an eyebrow. "So, what's this hot gossip that you don't want to scream across the ER."

Randi started to say something then shook her head and started again, "Kim...um Dr. Legaspi came out of the coma a little while ago, but umm...they say that she has some memory loss, temporary amnesia I think that they said."

Kerry went to the crux of the argument, "Who is they? Nurses, Doctors?"

Randi swallowed, "Her younger sister, not Kelly, but um..."

Kerry inserted the name, "Kersey."

Randi laughed, "Yeah, I'm sensing a pattern there." Kerry shot Randi a look, "Oh yes, she um...the last date that she remembers is umm...let's see if I can remember this. October 12, 2000. And she seems to remember everyone down here, except for you, Malucci, this seems to prove that there is a God, Mark Greene, which is a moot point, and Jing-Mei...which is another moot point. Guess you guys weren't on until the next day or something."

Kerry swallowed, "Two days, two days later. Romano had to finally force me to take some time off, more than six hours. Two days." Kerry rubbed her forehead, "Well, nothing that we can do about it now. At least she can still keep her job here. If she wants it. So, thank you for telling me Randi. Now, get back to work." Randi looked up surprised, and Kerry softly smiled, "Please."

Randi looked as if she were going to say something else then just shook her head and left the lounge. Kerry simply waited for the door to close and slowly slipped down the lockers, letting her crutch fall to the side with a clatter.


End file.
